


If It's Not You

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel is mentioned like twice, Kinda fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seongwu volunteered to hold the umbrella for them and just listened to Minhyun as he told stories about his life, how he nearly gave up but then remembered that they made a promise to go to Iceland to see the aurora together.





	If It's Not You

Seongwu thought it was the perfect night to roam around the streets of his hometown. Dashing lights from every store seemed to capture his heart, and the alluring smiles of the people in the area made him want to stay awake until the sun rises the next day.

 

He walked and walked. He searched for that one particular outfit that would fit him the best for a special day like tomorrow. He got one navy blue plaid long shirt and he tried it on. After looking at himself in the mirror, he realized that it's too big for him and the plaid shirt didn't really go well with him. _Damn Daniel and his fashion sense._ He looked for another, a much simpler attire this time, then he spotted the plain black shirt hanging beside the entrance door of the store. He entered the fitting room again, and he grinned at himself for the shirt appeared to be perfect for tomorrow.

 

When he arrived home, he immediately jumped to his bed and closed his eyes. He attempted to imagine a happy scenario with the person that he was looking forward to the most. He sighed, a contented one and let himself fall into a deep slumber.

 

He woke up. He quickly got up from his bed and went to have a warm shower. He wore the black shirt he bought, the denim jacket that a friend of his gave, and paired them with black pants. He pushed back his hair, which revealed his holy forehead (he inquired his friends about this, and they all agreed that the push back hair suits this look better, although his comma hair is the reason why lots of people have gone crazy). He took a last look in the mirror and sometimes, just sometimes, he is glad that he has his friends with him. _Still, damn Daniel and his fashion sense_. He rushed to his car and started the engine.

 

ㅡ

 

"Hey."

 

The guy turned his back on the bulletin board and faced seongwu. The same shocking face when he found out that he passed the university of his dreams. Nothing had changed and Seongwu found it endearing how his ears were still red even after a year of not seeing each other. The taller male threw his arms at Seongwu and hugged him tight as if he's holding onto that one thing that he never wanted to let go, even if there's lot of reasons to.

 

"I missed you too, Minhyunnie." Minhyun didn't reply instead just buried his head in Seongwu's neck and the latter brought up a hand to pat his head.

 

When they pulled away from the hug, (Seongwu was the first to do it because 1. he's not really a fan of public display of affections 2. he's quite aware of the judging eyes from the students walking around the hallway) Seongwu stared at Minhyun and saved his beautiful face for the hundredth time in his mind.

 

"What are you looking at?"

 

"You. where else would i be looking at?"

 

"Smooth Motherfucker." Seongwu laughed. he laughed because it's pathetic how cursing is not minhyun's thing but he still feels the whole zoo in his stomach.

 

It's raining when they walked back to the younger's car, luckily Minhyun always bring an umbrella with him. Seongwu volunteered to hold the umbrella for them and just listened to minhyun as he told stories about his life, how he nearly gave up but then remembered that they made a promise to go to Iceland to see the aurora together.

 

The rain started to pour hard and Seongwu put an arm around Minhyun's shoulder to pull him closer. It's not exactly that easy to fit two giants in one umbrella and not to mentionㅡ Minhyun's broad shoulders.

 

"Ah I also miss playing in the rain." the older blurted out and a sudden light bulb appeared on top of of Seongwu's head. he smirked and let go of the umbrella

 

"hey! what are you do-" Minhyun stopped as he saw Seongwu with his arms spread and pretending to catch every raindrop.

 

"care to join me, Mr. Hwang?"

 

And Minhyun did.

 

ㅡ

They set their wet feet inside the restaurant. The owner was a close friend of Minhyun's mom so it's trouble free for them. She asked why were they wet though, and Minhyun just replied with "we went back to being kids." She offered Seongwu and Minhyun a towel so they could dry themselves while waiting for their food to be finished.

 

Seongwu scanned the restaurant and noticed that there were pictures of the people that went there, placed on the wall beside the counter. the idea of having their picture glued on the wall with a caption excites him so he calls the latter, "Minhyunnie"

 

what he didn't expect was for Minhyun to laugh out laud, his signature ha ha ha laugh (which Seongwu would be willing to hear for the rest of his lives, excuse you)

 

"What? Why are you laughing?" he asked in confusion but Minhyun stood up and requested for the owner's helper to take a picture of them. Seongwu didn't know what was going on, but since minhyun beat him into taking a picture, then it's fine, he guessed. "please show your teeth." Minhyun ordered him and well, who was he to say no? the helper handed the phone to minhyun who was still laughing after he stared at the picture. Seongwu stole the phone from him and then there, he found out the reason why Minhyun couldn't stop laughing.

 

_a seaweed got stucked in his teeth._

 

"Sly little fox." he glared at Minhyun who was unbothered by the threatening look and sticked his tongue out.

 

"Hey Seongie. i'll send this picture to you and can you print it? when we return here, let's paste it on the wall right there." Minhyun pointed at the wall where Seongwoo was just observing a while ago. he beams at Minhyun.

 

"Sure."

 

_You didn't have to tell me that. I always print our pictures together,_

 

ㅡ

 

After that visit, Seongwu couldn't stop himself from missing Minhyun, so he tried to make time in his very busy schedule just so they could hang out together again.

 

They ate at a park. They played in the playground. They laid on the grass. They talked about the future. They took pictures (they always take pictures, Seongwu's fault.) And they went to the church.

 

Minhyun kneeled on the floor and prayed for a longer and healthier life.

 

Seongwu gazed at him, he wondered how would he thank the Almighty for letting him meet someone as astonishing as Minhyun. He closed his eyes, then wished for the god to grant Minhyun prayers.

 

ㅡ

 

It's a Sunday evening when Seongwu received a text from Minhyun inviting him to a party. It's unusual for Minhyun to be the one initiating the go card to a party so maybe, this was gonna be a great night.

 

He arrived at the place where Minhyun had sent him. He didn't know anyone at the party so he went straight ahead to look for Minhyun. He did find him, in the middle of the stage, dancing to the beat Seongwu thought he wouldn't like.

 

The beat was ugly, but the one dancing to it was indeed, the most stunning person Seongwu had ever laid his eyes on.

 

He got his camera from his bag and was about to capture the moment when a small box fell from the same bag. He picked it up, stared at it for a couple of seconds and whispered to himself. _I'm ready_.

 

Then he looked back at the stage.

 

_"Will you marry me?"_

 

It happened too fast. Too fast that Seongwu was not able to hear if those words came from his mouth or from the guy kneeling in front of Minhyun.

 

But when Minhyun said 'yes' while looking directly at the guy's eyes, that's when he confirmed, It's not him all along.

 

 

_If it is not you, then I'd rather not fall in love._

**Author's Note:**

> You've reach the end! I was heavily inspired by a filipino song so I just had to vent it on my favorite ship. :( Here's the link of the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1pwbnzbe7g Please give it lots of love, thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated heh


End file.
